For Your Protection
by pjrbcb
Summary: "Normal people wrap their gifts, Castle. Then their girlfriends don't have to stand in the middle of the living room for ten minutes with their eyes closed."


**_For Your Protection_**

* * *

"Wait here."

"Seriously, Castle?"

"Yes, Beckett. Stand there and keep your eyes closed."

Kate huffs, she's now officially annoyed.

"Castle," she hisses. "I am not going to stand in the middle of your living room with my eyes shut for no reason. What hell are you even doing?"

"Please, Kate," that whine in his voice she has found especially hard not to give into these days.

"It's a surprise."

"Castle," she warns. "What kind of surprise? I'm not going to open my eyes to, like, a pie in my face, am I?"

Castle barks out a laugh. "Really? A pie? What am I, a clown?"

She snorts.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll have you know, Beckett, I have never dressed up as a clown. Not once."

"You don't have to dress up like one to be one. Sometimes traits such as clown-ness just come naturally to a person." Kate bounces onto to her toes, clearly amused with herself.

"Clown-ness? Nice. Now you are making up words to insult me. Real classy, Beckett."

She laughs, her annoyance quickly dissipating. "I thought you had a surprise for me, Castle."

"Yes, I do. And the fact that I am still going to give it to you should be a testament of my love for you."

Kate can't help but roll her eyes.

Ignoring it, Castle powers through, "Also, if you must know, this is the 'I have a gift for you' kind of surprise, not 'throw a pie in your face kind of surprise.' So will you please close your eyes?"

"Castle, if you have a present for me, why do I have to close my eyes? Is it not wrapped?"

"Umm, well, no."

"Normal people wrap their gifts, Castle. Then their girlfriends don't have to stand in the middle of the living room for ten minutes with their eyes closed."

"First of all, you have yet to close your eyes. Second of all, when have I ever catered to the normality of things?"

"You're tellin' me?" murmurs, Kate.

"Plus, this is way more fun."

"Fine, Castle. I am closing my eyes."

* * *

As Kate shuts her eyes she can hear Castle's footsteps moving towards the bedroom. He walks back out a few moments later and places something on the dining room table.

"Okay, Kate, you can open your eyes now," Castle calls.

She opens her eyes and makes her way to the table. Stops short when she sees what he has placed there.

"Castle," she whispers, looks up at him with a great deal of shock and surprise on her face.

He looks back at her with understanding in his eyes. Holding up his hands in capitulation he starts to explain.

"I know that this is probably the last thing you thought you would get from me."

"Well, yeah," she states. "Given our fight a few days ago."

"I realize that. And I really should start this by saying how sorry I am, Kate, because I am. I'm truly sorry. I acted like a jackass. I got scared so I got stupid, and said things I shouldn't have. I know I can't forbid you do something. I have no right to try and control you like that."

Kate sighs, her latent anger washing away. "I am sorry I scared you, Castle. I didn't mean to. And you're right. You can't control me like that, it won't work."

"I know that. I do. I also know how careful you are. I know that you're not reckless or stupid. It just surprised me. You have a dangerous job, Kate, and I love that you are a detective, would never ask you to change. But maybe I am prepared when you get hurt on the job, not that I will ever like it, but it is a known possibility. This…this I just wasn't expecting, for whatever reason. I didn't see it coming."

Nodding, Kate accepts his apology, gives him a small smile. She gets where he is coming from, won't judge him too harshly for being scared. Taking a step closer to the table she runs her fingers across her gift. She actually really likes it.

"I know how much you love your bike, Kate. I also know that this was a freak accident and that you did nothing wrong. Demanding that you stop riding was just about the dumbest thing ever."

"Yes, Castle, it was the dumbest thing ever. But I understand why you did it. Not that I wasn't furious with you, but I get it. It is the same reason my dad spent four years subtly trying to convince me to sell the bike before he realized I was never going to listen to him. You guys love me, you just want me safe."

Castle lets out a deep breath in relief, continues. "So as a way of apologizing, and of course for my own peace of mind, I bought you a new helmet. The last one did a great job at protecting you, which I am incredibly grateful for, and now you have a new one."

Excited now and proud of his purchase, Castle points to the helmet. "Look, it has purple flames on it, totally bad ass."

Kate laughs, a bright smile blooming across her face. "Yes, it is totally bad ass, Castle."

Lifting her arms to give him a hug, Kate's cast bumps him in the back of the neck. "Plus, it totally matches my cast."

Castle hums in agreement. "The cast you have yet to let me sign."

"Well, I was mad at you. Wasn't going to let you win me over with some sappy story you wrote on it."

"So let's see. You have called me a clown today and accused my writing of being sappy. I am seriously beginning to question what I see in you."

Kate smiles, a hint of her tongue peaking through. Leaning in she sucks lightly on his bottom lip. Castle moans and brings her body tightly against his.

"Thank you for my present, Castle."

"You're welcome, Kate. Can we have 'make up' sex now?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
